Fairy Tail-land
by Rosiana
Summary: Join Rogue, the prince charming who is now 18 years old to pass his trial to show how pride, loyal and brave he is, and save the world from the darkness, with his friend, Sting Eucliffe. Can they be able to stop the world from the evil plan? Slow Rolu


**This is my second Rolu story. Sorry, I won't make a sequel for the first one. So, this is a new story in AU. Warning, the characters may be OOC. Don't like it, don't read it  
**

* * *

_Rogue Cheney, a new king of Kingdom Magnolia. However, he wasn't ready to become a king yet. So, his trial is to travel the world to find the dark secret that he need to seek. To show whether he is pride.. loyal.. respect.. and brave.  
_

_Many people called him 'Shadow Warrior'. Because how quiet he is.. and how lonely he is... the prince would rather stayed in solitary. Beside he was a lone wolf, he was very cold and emotionless man.. but care for his friends, especially Frosch. He never know what Love is.. so he will find an answer too._

_Although he looked a lone wolf, but someone had always followed him since he was born until now. A darkness, who gave him a power and strength. The more power Rogue will use, the shadow will take over his body and succumb his life. Can he be able to fight his own demonic soul by himself...?_

* * *

**Prologue I**

Once upon a time, there is a young man who is now hunting some wild boars and animals for food. His named is Rogue Cheney, a prince charming of Kingdom Magnolia. Also, people preferred calling him, Shadow Warrior. He had mastered a swordsman technique; teaching by Kagura Mikazuchi.

Prince Rogue had hunt so many animals in the forest near to his kingdom. He usually sells the meat and fur at the marketplace. And on the other hand, he eat it for his lunch. He had enjoyed hunting some animals for training. His father, King Jiemma, refused to train with him. So the prince trained by himself in the forest since Kagura had already retire.

The man started to roast the leftover of wild boars in the deep forest, so none of the guard or his father find out about these. He rather eat meat instead of fruits or vegetables.

After his meat was done cooking, he took a bite of it to taste it whether the boar is edible to eat or not. And so.. his answer is...

"...Delicious," with a monotone voice. The prince rarely showed his emotions much. He can be a cold man, sometimes. But he still cared to his people and friends. He'll never betray or abandoned them.

One day...

"Rogue, we need to talk about something..," the king said, with a serious tone. King Jiemma can be strict sometimes. However, he only cared his 'son' after his wife died along time ago.

"About meat?," Rogue asked.

The king sweat-dropped and shook his head. Every time, his 'son' always, always, ALWAYS, talk about meat. "No. I'm not talking about meat. I think it's time for you to take over the Kingdom Magnolia," he replied.

The emotionless prince remained silent and... "Why?"

"Because you are now 18 years old. And it is time for you to become a new king," Jiemma explained to his 'son'

"...But I'm not ready yet"

"Yes, I knew that. But before you need to become a king, I'll give you a trial. As a king, you need to be a pride, loyal, respectful and brave man"

"What trial should I take?," the prince asked.

"Travel the world and find the dark secret that you'll need to find out. The world are in danger. Someday, the time will stop and there's nothing left but only a darkness. So you have to stop those evil plans," the king replied.

"...How did you get so many information?," Rogue asked another question.

"I'm a king. The king from other kingdoms and I were just discussed about the world. King Makarov knew about the evil plan. Although, we didn't knew who's behind this yet. So you have to save the world before it's too late"

"... I understand," the prince accept his trial without hesitating.

"Good. You'll leave the castle by tomorrow"

* * *

**A/N: And that's for the prologue. Again, I'm truly sorry if my grammar looks kinda suck. I try my best on my story. I hope I didn't make you guys confused or puzzled.**

**The story can be mixed up with fairy tale too. And it'll be a slow Rolu if you guys are so patient. The main character will be Rogue, Sting and it may possible, Lucy. And I warn you again, the characters may OOC just like Jiemma. I just can't decided which father is better for Rogue XD**

**I've already decide what pairing I'll add in this story. But I won't add Nalu, Sticy, Rowen, Gruvia and a few other pairing that I dislikes. If you guys had a few ideas for this story, review or PM me if you guys wanted to :D ****And I don't want to accept flame.**** Hope you guys like the prologue. **


End file.
